


Porno Mags

by Satan (CherryBones)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, And Geoff shame boners, BUT THERE'S A LOT OF MENTION AND SO MATURE IT IS, Fake AH Crew, IT STOPS JUST SHORT OF SMUT OKAY, Literally the only basis for this is 'what if Ryan's modeling career was in adult magazines', M/M, MY FRIENDS ARE ALL FILTHY ENABLERS, THIS IS A GIFT TO EVERYONE AND NO ONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBones/pseuds/Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone recognizes Ryan, and in the most embarrassing fucking way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porno Mags

It takes Ryan two years to feel comfortable enough to take the mask off, thirty minutes to get the facepaint off completely, and ten seconds for everyone to go completely apeshit. He expects it, thinking over all the times they’ve bugged him about it, over how it was a matter of trust, and so he prepares for it as he wipes away the colors that have coated his face every time he’s been around them before now. What he doesn’t expect or prepare for is _why_ they go apeshit. Not because it’s _finally happened,_ no, that would be too kind in this world. Instead, because this is his life, Gavin explains exactly why once he finishes choking on the Red Bull he’d been inhaling when Ryan had stepped into the room.

“Bloody hell Ryan! You were in a porno mag!”  


Ryan immediately goes red and fuck if that isn’t the worst thing his body could have done because on the couch perpendicular, Geoff makes a sound close to pure devastation and Ryan remembers one of the first issues he ever did, where he was still shy and new and he had blushed so clearly when the guy he’d been filming with had put his dick in him that the camera had picked it up and the editors had loved it enough to put it on the splash page with a nondescript blurb about just how new he really was to getting fucked, a blurb that hadn’t exactly been a lie back then. His whole modeling career flashes before his eyes and he wonders just how many of them saw his descent from wide-eyed fresh meat to one of the most extensive models they’d had. From the look in Geoff’s eyes, he had at the very least.

The others all look at him with varying levels of realization and subsequent embarassment and Ryan slowly realizes that they’ve _all_ seen some level of his modeling career. His face goes more and more red once he remembers all the little things that had been littered throughout the issues, talks with him that had slowly gotten more and more bold about the things he was into, the things he’d done, how much he enjoyed getting a dick in him, one distinct issue that had been shot on his birthday coming to the forefront before he gives up on any sense of dignity and slumps into the couch with a groan as Michael just _explodes_ into laughter. Ryan levels a finger at him, not even looking up in his shame.

“You better shut the fuck up Jones, I bet you’ve done worse for cash.”  


“Yeah well at least the shit I’ve done isn’t in a _nationally published pornography magazine_ Ryan. Seriously dude, half the country has to have seen your dick or your ass. You get caught and your face gets put on TV and then everyone know that the Vagabond likes getting reamed.”  


Jack has to grab Ryan before he lunges at the laughing redhead. The rest of the room bursts into shouting and laughing and jeering and embarrassment and in the chaos, no one notices Geoff flee to his room. Ryan only notices when things start to calm down again and Geoff’s nowhere to be seen. Curious, Ryan wanders back into the hallway until he winds up standing before Geoff’s door. When the first knock brings no answer he opens it and steps in without thinking, halfway through shutting the door before he fully registers the man in the room.  

Geoff’s pacing, grumbling to himself, clearly so wrapped up in whatever he’s working through that he still has yet to notice Ryan’s entrance into his room. His face is flushed and he looks distressingly _angry_ and Ryan’s worried for a minute if maybe something happened while they were all mocking him. Or maybe Geoff was just that upset about the realization of Ryan’s past career.

“Geoff?”  


His head shoots up and Ryan wonders for a second if he’s about to die. Frenzied Geoff is generally not a safe thing to be around and Geoff looks something similar to that right now. Ryan is debating fleeing when Geoff just makes a pained sound and looks away, looks _down_ , in decisive frustration.

“Geoff...? Are you okay?”  


“No. Fuck off Ryan.”   


“Listen Geoff, I was a lot younger and I needed the money and the job security. I’m not gonna hold it against you if you got off on them. I’m sure a lot of worse people did too.”  


That doesn’t seem to help the situation. Geoff just lets out a sound like Ryan’s shot him (not honestly for the first time), and circles around to his bed, kicking a box out from under it and over to Ryan before turning his back to him. A little hesitant of maybe getting stabbed by some strange contraption hidden in the box or something, Ryan carefully kneels down and opens it. And inside...Inside is _every single issue_ that Ryan was ever in. He glances through the covers, confirming what he sees. Each magazine Ryan was a part of, some looking a little more worn at the edges than others, all stacked and hidden away in the box. Stunned, Ryan glanced back up at Geoff, only to see him hiding his face in his hands. It remains awkwardly silent for a minute before Geoff breaks.

“You were my fucking favorite okay? I saw your first issue at the gas station and it was fucking _beautiful_ and shit and I just kept getting the ones you were in after that and I had so many stupid fucking fantasies and shit about the super hot guy in the magazines that I was never going to meet but I kept the stupid magazines anyways and they’re all old and shit now and I’m a fucking millionaire and I still have them and I’m just the _worst_ fucking person. I’m not supposed to be getting boners about people that work for me. I’ve gotten off to fucking _James_ in those fucking things for years and you’re fucking here and you’re him and I’ve had boners for you too if that wasn’t bad enough and just... _Fuck._ ”  


Ryan, because he’s the true horrible person here in his opinion, has the immediate reaction of trying to lighten the mood.

“Well, I mean, most of the people who work for you are fucking each other anyways. Doesn’t seem really fair for you to not be getting off while everyone else is.”  


“ _Ryan_.”  


“I’m serious Geoff. Here, fuck just...Jesus Geoff _stop fucking pacing before you burn a hole in your carpet_.”  


Already across the room before either of them can really register it, he grabs Geoff’s shoulders to still him, looming over him for a second in a way that is purely Vagabond before he relaxes, flashing him a grin that just makes Geoff sound like he’s dying. Ryan gives him a little shake and ducks his head to look him in the eyes.

“Geoff, I really don’t care if you get off on the magazines. That’s kinda their purpose. It’s just a little embarrassing that everyone recognizes me from them.”  


The elder man opens his mouth to argue, to pile the self-hate on himself a little more, and Ryan plants a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

“ _However_ , if it’s really going to be a problem for you, I can take them and put them somewhere and you can just get yourself off to me instead.”  


It’s not his best line but it stops Geoff’s attempts to lick his hand and make him remove it, blinking at him like he’s utterly shocked at what Ryan’s offering. He lets him mull over it for a second before he removes his hand slowly, prepared to shut Geoff up again if he hops back on the shame train. But instead Geoff just very hesitantly swallows and glances him over.

“...Seriously? You’re not pissed?”  


Ryan rolls his eyes, giving Geoff a little shove towards the bed.

“Issue thirty-eight Geoff. Number one turn-on, tattoos. Also you’re seriously hot as hell and a great guy. Why would I be pissed?”

Geoff hits the bed with a thump and Ryan drops to his knees before him.

“Now shut the fuck up and let me show you what those dumb magazines taught me.”  


On the other side of the door to the room, Michael hauls ass back to the living room with a cheer.

“They’re fucking getting it on, I was right! Suck my dick assholes! Pay up. That’s right bitches. Shower me in cash. Yeah you love it. I’m the best.”  


Gavin aims his empty Red Bull at his head Ray snickers next to him when it misses by a mile. They all studiously ignore the noises that come from down the hall soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> DEDICATED TO [KAT](savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com) FOR BRINGING THIS IDEA TO ME AND ENCOURAGING IT, [NICK](ryanthepowerbottomguy.tumblr.com) AND [ZANE](tenlittlecock-writes.tumblr.com) FOR BEING HORRIBLE ENABLERS, AND [KELLY](horrificsmut.tumblr.com) FOR INTRODUCING ME TO GEOFF SHAME BONERS  
> I'M OVER [HERE](satansprettyprose.tumblr.com) COME ENABLE ME INTO MORE TRASH LIKE THIS


End file.
